PROJECT SUMMARY/DESCRIPTION Core A is critical to the operation of this program project, and has three major aims. In Aim 1, core A will initiate and organize regular communication between the principle investigators and personnel for each project and research service core, with a goal to ensure each program element appropriately prioritizes and efficiently completes high-impact research. In Aim 2, core A will ensure advisory boards provide sufficient program oversight, both with respect to scientific activities, as well as ensuring the program follows NIH mandated policy on scientific research. In aim 3, Core A will provide organization and logistical support for the program, including the administration of all fiscal resources.